goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond 4Life Network
this wiki sucks Program Blocks Breakfasttime with Vyond 4Life Lunchtime with Vyond 4Life Playtime with Vyond 4Life A 1 hour block from 1pm to 2pm (2pm to 3pm on weekends) Dinnertime with Vyond 4Life Friday Movie Night Wonderful World of Vyond 4Life History On October 4, 2019, Vyond 4Life announced that he had entered into a joint partnership with all Vyond channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, and Vyond Boomerang) and Vyonders Vyond 4Life, Samcraft 10 (Joined January 25, 2020), Sama Lass, Tbone Animate, CT Cool, Caillou Reloaded, Proj Grounded, Samster5677, DanielS737,NathanWin7587, Matt the Vyonder, BorisYesLilyNo, Gideon the Game Player, Micheal GoAnimate Productions, Canadian Scout, BrentAnimate, GoTube, FartNoise9, CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo, RareYellowWUTTBee, Venoumous Soup, 1RedBed, GoThug247, SouthParkYouTuber45, Mathew93256, HaniflmranAnimator, FreddyYesDoraNo, VyondLover 2019, LSanimate 123, David the GoAnimator, SimsLover163 Animations, TacoTube Animations, SplashyTrash280, Richie Verdi, Talking Kitty Fan EDCP VGCP, Cai-Lab (CCA - Caillou and Caleb Animations), Ben Santagati, Roan Superboy,CooperCollins, That Blue Panda Guy, Paul Verdi, Julian3535, Maddox121, StefieB,Solitaire Joker, PaperLuigi99, Mouse Behave, Alex Kimble, BabyDollAnimate, RedHoodyGuy2011, Bluey, Ethan the GoAnimator, Wesley Vianen // WesleyPlaysGames, and TheJoJuan4444 'to launch a 24/7 (24 hours a day and 7 days a week) commercial free TV channel all around the world named Vyond 4Life Network. The same day, it was announced it will open on April 5, 2020 and will be for TV, Video On Demand Service, Website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue, and for iOS, Andriod worldwide. On November 1, 2019, it was announced it would air films every single Friday. On December 8, 2019, construction for the Vyond 4Life Studios is complete and is located in Vyond City. The studio. It contains production offices, storyboard room, an animation department, a camera room, a screening room, a dressing room, and a makeup room. The entire studio was fully 100% enclosed and indoor. On April 5, 2020, the 24/7 channel, Vyond 4Life Network launched worldwide initially as a branded video on-demand, a cable network, website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), and streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue worldwide including Dominican Republic, Jamaica, Cancun, Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States, and Vyond City at 6:00 a.m. ET, 5:00 a,m. CT, and 3:00 a.m. PT all around the entire world replacing Vyond Network Too which closed all around the entire world on April 2, 2020. The network reached around 50 million viewers all around the world on the network's first day. Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded was the first show to air under the Vyond 4Life Network name was Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) Gets Ungrounded. The channel's 24/7. Merchandise Starting October 5, 2020, toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games, PC software, and video games), clothes, stationary, plates, forks, spoons, knifes, cups, and more were available to buy. Starting January 29, 2021, an album with songs from all the networks named Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network was released worldwide (Including USA and UK) as a CD, an audio cassette tape, on iTunes, on Apple Music, on every single radio in every single car, on Apple's CarPlay, Spotify, and more. There are 55 songs. Songs are listed below.: Starting November 10, 2021, a sequel to the first album named Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network Volume 2 was released worldwide (Including USA and UK) as a CD, an audio cassette tape, on iTunes, on Apple Music, on every single radio in every single car, on Apple's CarPlay, Spotify, . There are 55 songs. Songs are listed below.: Starting February 23, 2021, Vyond 4Life Network DVDs and Blu Rays were ready to buy including CodyZone. Promotions Burger King promoted the network and released an 8 toy line of the network's characters in block shapes, Each kids meal toy comes in its own cardboard box. Burger King promoted the network from February 26, 2020 to April 26, 2020. From February 26, 2020 to June 2020, Burger King also promoted the network with its new Vyond ULTIMATE Double Fajita, Bacon, and Cheese Whopper. By getting a Kings Jr. meal or the Vyond ULTIMATE Double Fajita, Bacon, and Cheese Whopper, you get a free Vyond 4Life Network Collector's Cup. Friendly's promoted the network with its new Vyond EXTREME Sundae that comprises crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms, and chocolate syrup. The product lasted from March 12, 2020 to March 8, 2021. The reason the item stayed until March 8, 2021 is due to popular demand. All cinemas worldwide including Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States promoted the network in the advertisements before PG 13,N15,R, and NC-17 movies (PG, 12, 15, 18, and 18 Restricted in the UK and PG, Mm M15+, R 18, and X 18 in Australia) by showing a policy trailer with characters from all of the network's TV shows. This lasted from February 1, 2020 to May 29, 2020. A new Slurpee Flavor Tie-In was introduced named. The tie in lasted from March 7, 2020 to April 9, 2020. Programming Schedule (This schedule is used all over the entire world) Lucy (from 64 Zoo Lane) Gets Ungrounded/The Erika Show (The Play With Me Sesame Series on Weekends) 6:00am-6:30am The Erika Show was aquired from Vyond Network Thomas The Tank Engine Gets Ungrounded/The Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave Series (Good Morning America on Weekends in America only) 6:30am-7:00am The Wiggles: The Animated Series/Arthur Gets Ungrounded (Bubble Guppies Get Grounded on Weekends) 7:00am-7:30am Josh (From Blue's Clues and You which is the 2019 Blue's Clues Revival released on November 2019) Gets Ungrounded/Ben and Holly Get Grounded - 7:30am-8:00am (In Josh Gets Ungrounded, Steve from Blues Clues ungrounds her. Blue, Steve, Joe, Josh, Sprinkles (Blue's baby brother), Mailbox, Sidetable Drawer, The Shakers, Shovel and Pail, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Magenta, Periwinkle, and Felt Friends. Theme song is It’s Blue’s Clues & You.) Caillou Gets Ungrounded/Dora Gets Ungrounded 8:00am-8:30am Little Bill Gets Grounded/Backyardagains (Vyond 4Life Edition) 8:30am-9:00am The Driftwood Bay Adventures/The Chocolate & Vanilla Show (Our Special Life on Weekends) 9:00am-9:30am (The Driftwood Bay Adventures is the Vyond version of Lily's Driftwood Bay having the characters, locations, intro, and outro from the show Lily's Driftwood Bay.) The Chocolate & Vanilla Show was a show made by TimCamaro2000 Charlie Brown Gets Ungrounded/DanielS737 and StefieB Take Dollars 9:30am-10:00am (All the PEANUTS characters including Rerun appear in all the episodes of that PEANUTS themed ungrounded series) Lilo Gets Ungrounded/Minecraft The Series (Joyce and Jane Get Grounded on Weekends) 10:00am-10:30am (Minecraft The Series was carried over from Vyond XD) Kai-Lan Gets Ungrounded/Cooper Collins (Binyah Binyah Gets Grounded on Weekends) 10:30am-11:00am (Cooper Collins was acquired from Vyond Network) Sid the Science Kid Gets Grounded (Boris the Teeth Guy on Weekends)/PB&J Otter Gets Ungrounded (The Marcot Show on Weekends) - 11:00am-11:30am (In PB&j Otter, either Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, or Jelly Otter get ungrounded in all the episodes) The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper/The Maddox121 Show (The Muppet Babies Adventures on Weekends) 11:30am-12:00pm (The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper is a spin off of the TV show, Kipper. Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly the Dog (A cheery white dog with brown spots), are recurring characters and appear in all the episodes. They appear in all the episodes. The designs are the same as the TV show named Kipper. Plot is The series centers on Kipper the Dog, leading her eccentric team of friends Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly. The 6 walk upright, talk and go on many extraordinary adventures to faraway lands of wonder by any kind of transportation like a sailing ship, a train, an airplane, a hot-air balloon, a submarine, a rocket ship, a campervan, and their very own car. The theme song intro and lyrics are fully the same as Kipper but with the Kipper logo changed to The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper logo. Unilke the TV show Kipper, Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly (Not in the show only in the books) appear in all of the episodes and are main characters. Arnold says easy words such as "duck," "kitten" and "igloo" at times. Characters like The Mouse, Magic Frog, and Kipper's toy friends like Big Owl and Zebra appear in all the episodes. Martain Clunes reprised his role as Kipper while Chris Lang reprised his role as Tiger, Jake, Pig, and Arnold. The Muppet Babies Adventures is the Vyond version of the 2010s Disney Junior show.) Shadow the Hedgehog Gets Grounded/Champ Von Champ Gets Grounded 12:00pm-12:30pm (The Fresh Beat Band and Champ Von Champ appear in all the episodes of Champ Von Champ Gets Grounded. The Fresh Beat Band ground Champ Von Champ in all the episodes) Boris Gets Grounded (The Comedy World Show om Weekends)/Dark Bowser Gets Grounded (Evil Yellow Horse in the Concert on Weekends) - 12:30pm-1:00pm (The Comedy World Show is acquired from Vyond Adults.) Splash and Bubbles Get Ungrounded (CodyZone on Weekends)/Young Piggley Winks Gets Ungrounded - 1:00pm-1:30pm (Young Piggley Winks Gets Ungrounded takes place in Piggley Wink's childhood when Piggley Winks lived with his parents Pádraig and Elly and his younger sister Molly at Raloo Farm in Ireland during the 1950s. In CodyZone, the series had only one season which contained 13 episodes. The main protagonist of CodyZone is Cody, the younger brother of Caillou and the twin of Daisy, in episodes he gives tasks to his family and also to other people and as a reward they get a big amount of money. Previously aired on Vyond Network from 1995-2003.) The Eric Show/Noddy Gets Ungrounded 1:30pm-2:00pm Rabbit Gets Grounded/Vyond Tunes 2:00pm-2:30pm (In Rabbit Gets Grounded, Christopher Robin grounds Rabbit in all the episodes. Christopher Robin, Darby, Buster, and Rabbit appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Roo, Kanga, Tigger, Owl, Kessie (bird), Lumpy, and Gopher appear in almost all the episodes.) LIsa and Lola Get Grounded/Eric and David Get Ungrounded - 2:30pm-3:00pm Angelina Ballerina Gets Grounded/Roblox Noob Gets Grounded (The Zara Show on Weekends) - 3:00pm-3:30pm Barney Gets Ungrounded/Bob the Builder Gets Grounded - 3:30pm-4:00pm The Scooby Doo Series/Globox (Diego Get Ungrounded on Weekends) - 4:00pm-4:30pm (Diego Gets Ungrounded features Diego who rescues animals around the world. His cousin is Dora from ''Dora Gets Ungrounded, as revealed in multiple shows, usually without Boots by her side. Diego has a jaguar companion named Baby Jaguar who assists him in rescuing the animals. Diego is Dora's cousin; Dora appears in several episodes in the series, usually without Boots. Diego's older sister, Alicia, is a computer whiz and also bilingual; she directs the animal rescue calls that come into the center. She also assists Diego in helping the animals they love. Alicia is responsible and kind-hearted and always kind to her little brother. Diego's parents are described as animal scientists; they appear in several episodes. There is also one other older sister, Daisy (which makes Alicia a middle child). This makes Diego the youngest child and the only son to his parents. In most episodes, Diego hears an animal's moan for help at his rainforest Animal Rescue Center. With help from his friends, gadgets, and viewers at home, he sets out to rescue the animal (To save and help the animal). Other characters include Click, a camera that locates the animal calling for help; Rescue Pack, a messenger bag Diego wears that can transform into any object; and two troublesome spider monkeys named the Bobo Brothers. There are a few recurring animal friends that are normally rescued by Diego in their first appearance but appear later to return the favor and help Diego out. The most common of these is Linda the Llama.) Warren Cook Gets Ungrounded/Macusoper Gets Grounded (Lincon Loud Gets Ungrounded on Weekends) - 4:30pm-5:00pm Ronald the Cat Gets Grounded/The Adventures of Cha! Cha! & the Wild Bunch - 5:00pm-5:30pm (Intro for Ronald the Cat Gets Grounded is a parody of the Married with Children intro) The Berenstain Bears Series/The Adventures of PC Guy - 5:30pm-6:00pm (The Berstain Bears Series is the Vyond version of the 2003 PBS Kids series with the designs being the same as the PBS Kids show and with more episodes and seasons.) Little Einsteins Get Ungrounded (B1 & B2 Get Grounded on Weekends)/Devious Diesel and Diesel 10 Get Grounded 6:00pm-6:30pm Gumball Gets Ungrounded/Olivia Pig Gets Ungrounded 6:30pm-7:00pm Curious George Gets Ungrounded/Wubbzy Gets Grounded 7:00pm-7:30pm (In Curious George George Gets Ungrounded, is the Vyond version of the 2006 PBS Kids series with the designs and characters being the same as the PBS Kids show and it is based on the 2006 PBS Kids show.) The Hoobs Get Grounded (Super Why Gets Grounded on Weekends)/Lego City:The Animated Series (The Pepper Pals on Weekends) 7:30pm-8:00pm (Lego:The Animated Series was acquired from Vyond XD) The Dragon Tales Series/Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded (Cheesy the Cheese Man on Weekends) 8:00pm-8:30pm (In The Dragon Tales Series, Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zac, and Wheezie appear in all the episodes. In Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded, the regular Teletubbies ground the Evil Teletubbies. The normal Teletubbies, The Evil Teletubbies, Baby Sun, Noo Noo, Voice Trumpets, The Tubby Phone, and The Tiddlytubbies appear in all the episodes) Franklin Turtle Gets Grounded (Shimmer and Shine Get Ungrounded)/Miffy and Friends Get Grounded (Charlie and Lola Get Ungrounded on Weekends) 8:30pm-9:00pm (In Miffy and Friends Get Grounded, Miffy and all her friends get grounded. Lucy Van Pelt Gets Grounded/Pinky Dinky Doo: Ready, Steady, Imagine! 9:00pm-9:30pm, In Pinky Dinky Doo: Ready, Steady, Imagine!, Pinky is a girl who lives in Great Big City with her parents, her younger brother, Tyler, and their pet, Mr. Guinea Pig.When a problem arises, Pinky says, "That gives me an idea" and Tyler says, "Pinky, are you going to make up a story?" and Pinky will say, "Yeserooni positooni!", dancing to a cardboard box, her Story Box, with Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig. Using chalk and her imagination, she tells a story. Whenever the Story Box is not available, Pinky uses the Story Pad, a notebook in which Pinky draws pictures for her newer made-up stories. During the made-up story, Pinky must "Think Big", at which point her head swells and she comes up with an often wacky solution to the problem while singing "If I have a problem and don't know which way to go, I think and think and think and think and suddenly I know!". Franny Gets Grounded (The Teen Show on Weekends)/Fireman Sam Gets Grounded (Cathy McCarthy (TheJoJuan4444) Gets Grounded on Weekends) 9:30pm-10:00pm, In Cathy MCarthy, Cathy is voiced by Kendra, Dylan McCarthy is voiced by Tom, Cathy's mom is voiced by Kate, and Cathy's dad is voiced by Dave. Darby Gets Ungrounded/Peg and Cat Get Grounded (The Maddox121 Not Safe For Kids Kollection on Weekends) 10:00pm-10:30pm (In Darby Gets Ungrounded, Christopher Robin ungrounds Darby and appears in every single episode. Darby and Buster also appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet,Eeyore,Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy appear in almost every single episode.) Elsa and Anna Get Ungrounded/Little Bear Gets Ungrounded 10:30pm-11:00pm (Little Bear Gets Ungrounded is based on the Nick Jr. show) The Maddox121 Show: The Banned Episodes/Elmo Gets Ungrounded 11:00pm-11:30pm (Elmo Gets Ungrounded takes place at either the Furchester Hotel, one of Elmo's drawings, or Sesame Street depending on the episode.) Oscar and Otto/Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Gets Grounded 11:30pm-12:00am (In Magie and the Ferocious Beast Gets Grounded, either Maggie, The Ferocious Beast, or Hamilton Hocks will be grounded) Oswald Gets Grounded/Pingu Gets Grounded (Noah (Panimated and NathanWin7587) Gets Grounded on Weekends) 12:00am-12:30am Clifford the Big Red Dog Gets Ungrounded (Rubbadubbers Get Grounded on Weekends)/Ruff Ruffman Gets Ungrounded 12:30am-1:00am (Rubbadubbers Get Grounded has all of the Rubbadubbers getting grounded in every single episode.) Peppa and George Get Grounded/Twister Bro. Gets Grounded (Stella and Sam Get Grounded on Weekends) 1:00am-1:30am Jim Henson's The Pajanimals Get Grounded/The Eric and Erika and Zara Show (Dave (RichmondCityRailfan) Gets Grounded on Weekends) 1:30am-2:00am (This is a grounded remake of the 11 minute long stories in the show that lasted from 2011-2013.) The LazyTown Series/Max (Max and Ruby) Gets Ungrounded 2:00am-2:30am (In Max Gets Ungrounded, Ruby ungrounds Max. Both Max and Ruby appear in all the episodes) Tree Fu Tom Gets Grounded/VeggieTales Adventures (Matt and Ann Get Ungrounded on Weekends) 2:30am-3:00am Luna and Jupiter Get Grounded/Boj Gets Grounded 3:00am-3:30am Beat Bugs Get Grounded (Bad Kevin on Weekends)/Markita Gets Grounded (Diesel Busters Gets Ungrounded on Weekends) 3:30am-4:00am (All of the Beat Bugs get grounded in every single episode of Beat Bugs Get Grounded) Jay Jay The Jet Plane Gets Grounded/Sarah and Duck Get Grounded 4:00am-4:30am Memy9009 Gets Grounded (Purple Shep Gets Ungrounded on Weekends. In Purple Shep Gets Ungrounded, ExplodingTNT, Failboat, Liz, Pink Sheep, Purple Shep, and Blue Sheep (Pink Sheep's wife) appear in all the episodes. The series entirely takes place in TNT Town and TNT Town appears in all of the episodes of the series.)/Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) Gets Grounded 4:30am-5:00am The Adventures of Dallas/Zou Gets Grounded (Zara Gets Grounded on Weekends) 5:00am-5:30am Daniel Tiger Gets Grounded (Dylan, Emily, Kyle, and Aaron Get Ungrounded)/The Sesame Street Series 5:30am-6:00am, In Dylan, Emily, Kyle, and Araon Get Ungrounded, Dylan, Emily, Kyle, and Araon, their families (Including Cathy), Eric, Eric's brother David, Andrew (Dylan's friend), and Dylan's friend TJ appear in many episodes. Based on The JoJuan4444's Dylan: The Movie series. Interstitial Programs * Caillou's Creepy Adventure (Series acquired from Caillou Reloaded. Plays before and after Caillou Gets Ungrounded) *Caillou Vlogs *The One Minute Story (TV Shorts based on internet book summaries like Last Minute Book Report and FourMinuteBooks.com, each lasts 1m25s, with 1 minute for the stories and 25 seconds for the titles and credits) *Michael Jackson Walks Across The Screen (a screen saver used when there is time that needs to fill up, it is Michael Jackson moonwalking with the song Billie Jean in the background) * Horror Shorts (Acquired from Venomous Soup), Horror shorts are Creepy DARK WEB Horror Story Animated, A Creepy Man Snuck into My Bedroom, * * * * * * * * * Mouthless Girl * * Vyond News for Vyond 4Life Network * Vyond 4Life Network * Vyond 4Life'' Presents:'' ** Jeff 171 Gets Grounded ** * * * * * DVD Releases CodyZone - The Complete Series (2021) Vyond4Life Launch Party On the day the channel launched, a launch party with characters from their shows. Vyond 4Life Network Sweepstakes The contest only lasted one day: June 23, 2021. 2 grand prize winners of the contest included a 14 day and 13 night trip to Paradisus Punta Cana Resort in Punta Cana, five thousand dollars, a package filled with various Vyond 4Life merchandise (including toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games, PC software, and video games), clothes, stationary,DVDs, Blu Ray discs, and Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network), an inflatable reading chair (Exclusive to sweepstakes), big poster (Exclusive to sweepstakes), coloring book (Exclusive to sweepstakes), and a package filled with Twinkies. Sponsors of the event included Burger King, Plotagon, Dannon Danimals, Cheetos, and Vyond. Films Every single Friday night since April 10, 2020, the network will showcase and play a different film. All of them are listed below.: GoAnimate: The Movie (Uncut version with the deleted scenes, How PC Guy takes a toy he wants from Walmart without paying for it. Eric and Victor try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while PC Guy tries to stop them and restore his reputation. However, someone evil, that is Mr. Keebler, the man who had to destroy Eric, PC Guy, and the rest of the cartoons. Now Eric is the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world. First Aired on Vyond 4Life Network on April 10, 2020 as the Uncut Version) GoAnimate; The Movie 2 (Exclusive to Vyond 4Life Network, Boris is here for revenge, who is now known as Boris Anderson. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Legend Sword. The awesome powerful Legend Sword makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New York City is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Legend Sword and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The GoAnimate Masters'. First aired on Vyond 4Life Network on April 17, 2020) Bob and Blueberry Thomas and the Magic Railroad Maya the Bee The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure The Great Mouse Detective Charlotte's Web (2006 version) Everyone's Hero The Rescuers (1999 censored version) Horton Hears a Who (2008 version) The Rescuers Down Under The Trumpet of the Swan Dinosaur The Emperor's New Groove The Lego Movie The Lego Movie 2 The Warner Bros. July 2005 Johnny Depp film James and the Giant Peach '' ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Ice Age Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Collision Course Barney's Great Adventure Chuck E Cheese's The Movie How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon 3 An American Tail An American Tail: Fievel Goes West An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Dora and the Lost City of Gold Barney's Great Adventure The Secret Life of Pets Trolls Boj: The Movie The Angry Birds Movie The Angry Birds Movie 2 Sing Madagascar The Secret Life of Pets The Secret Life of Pets 2 Puss in Boots Despicable Me Despicable Me 2 South Park:Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. The Simpsons Movie (uncut at night but daytime blurs out Homer's "middle" finger and Bart's weiner.) Bumpers There are 24 bumpers. # Vyond 4Life Dancing ID: The bumper shows a Red Hoodie Guy (Voiced by Eric), a Pretty Girl, a Blue Jacket dancing on stage. The Red Hoody Guy says Everyone's dancing, and you can dance too! You're watching Vyond 4Life Network. # Noah Destroys the White House:Logo:The bumper starts with Noah says Yo people I am Noah and I will destroy the White House. Then he destroys the White House causing Amy to ground him. As a result, Noah and then runs away. # How To Get In A Forest When There's Scary Animals!:Logo:It starts with Diego in the forest. Diego says Hola, I'm Diego. And today, I'm going to tell how you get to the forest to see some animals that are scary. Warning, Don't get in there when you're scared. A dog barks causing him to get shocked and then says What was that? Oh well. Anyway, as we were saying, (walks off-screen) you should know how to get in the forest. The link Vyond4LifeNetwork.com is seen Find out at Vyond4LifeNetwork.com. # Vyond 4Life Network Breakdown; Logo: On a purple background we see Vyond 4Life characters at the bottom of the screen. They bounce up and down (from the character to the left to the right character, which makes it go backward). We see the Vyond 4Life Network logo on the bottom corner, with the text "Sorry for the fault # Vyond 4Life at the Movies Intro:Bumper plays only when a film play on the network every Friday night. # Vyond 4Life at the Movies Outro:Bumper plays only when a film play on the network every Friday night. # Vyond 4Life Network Run ID: Logo:The bumper has the Red Hoodie Guy running pass the White House saying You're watching Vyond 4Life Network. # Made for Vyond 4Life Network, by Vyond Network:Logo: On a purple/white gradient background, we see the Vyond 4Life Network Logo. Suddenly, blobs of clay fly to the logo. Hands come out and, form the clay blobs into the Vyond Network logo. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A bouncy tambourine tune with glob/swapping sounds and an announcer saying "This show is made for Vyond 4Life Network, by Vyond Network". Availability: Available. Seen at the beginning of some Vyond 4Life Network shows that aired on Vyond Network and its sister channels. # Adventures of Dallas Broadcast: Kohl's Expect Great Things;The bumper plays at the end of The Adventures of Dallas after the credits. # This is Vyond 4Life Network Woohoo This is My Place:We see a Comedy World PC Guy and a Comedy World bodyguard. The comedy world PC guy says This is Vyond 4Life Network. Red Hoodie Guy dances and says Woohoo this is my place. #Coming Up Next:It show the character in a room from their TV Show. A female announcer says someting. (For example when Little Bill Gets Grounded is coming up next, she says Explore the world of Little Bill) Xext on Vyond 4Life Network. # Split Screen Credits (We see a TV showing the TV show. A male announcer says Later on (describes it), it's (Show) later on Vyond 4Life Network. Next on Vyond 4Life Network. Next (describes it), it's (Show) Next on Vyond 4Life Network. # : # We'll be right back.:We see a Red Hoody Guy walk by a daytime harbor. He says You're watching Vyond 4Life Network. We'll be right back. # Now back to the show:We see a Red Hoody Guy walk by a daytime harbor. He says You're watching Vyond 4Life Network. Now back to the show. # Rescue Pack transforms into various things like a bicycle, a hopper ball, etc and then turns into a TV and it shows the show coming up next. # Coming Up Next Idents:All coming up bumpers have Joey vocie say someting like Coming up next - DanielS737 and StefieB have a lot of money to choose and save. It's DanielS737 and StefieB Take Dollars. Coming up next on Vyond 4Life Network. A different Vyond track would play (Like Reggae plays on DanielS737 and StefieB Take Dollars next bumper) # Roller Coaster - The bumper starts with a futuristic rollercoaster car interior. A curved dashboard scrolls to the bottom of the screen, and as the Vyond 4Life logo is shown on the dashboard in red, the camera goes up a ramp on a track. The dashboard moves off-screen as the camera speeds up, goes through a TV, passes by various characters, including Eric, David, Matt (aaaa, Twizzlers, and popcorn popping. The coaster enters a futuristic hall. The doors open, and we cut to outside the futuristic location as the rollercoaster car zooms by. Then the Vyond 4Life Network logo moves in from the left of the screen to its usual position. Vyond 4Life Network fades in below, in blue, and a sparkle forms on the edge of the crown. # # # # # # Related services Vyond 4Life Network HD Vyond 4Life Network HD is a high definition simulcast feed of Vyond 4Life Network that began broadcasting the same day the channel started broadcasting. All programs filmed in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas programs that are not filmed in high definition are presented in a 4:3 pillarboxed format. It is currently available on Comcast, Direct TV, AT&T U-verse, Cox Communications, Charter Communications, Time Warner Cable, Google Fiber, and VyondCable. Vyond 4Life On Demand Vyond 4Life Network On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched the same day the channel launched. It's on Comcast, Direct TV, Dish, AT&T U-verse, Cox Communications, Charter Communications, Time Warner Cable, Google Fiber, and VyondCable. The service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25% of the programs updated every two weeks. Vyond 4Life Now Vyond 4Life Network released a free mobile app for smartphones and tablet computers operating on the Apple, Android, Apple TV, Amazon Fire Stick, Nintendo Switch, 3DS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One platforms named Vyond4LifeNow on June 2020. Like Vyond4LifeNetwork.com, a TV Everywhere login code provided by participating subscription providers is required to view individual episodes of the network's series. You're able to watch full episodes. Vyond 4Life Family Movies Vyond 4Life Family Movies is a subscription video-on-demand service that launched on December 6, 2020. The service offers a selection of movies and short films from the Vyond film catalog for a fee of about $5 to $10 per month, making it similar in structure to Vyond 4Life Network's original model as a premium service. Vyond 4Life Pluto Launched March 8, 2021, Vyond 4Life Pluto is a free channel that was introduced on Pluto TV shortly after Vyond 4Life acquired the advertiser-supported service on November 4, 2020. It carries programs from Vyond 4Life Network's library. Vyond4Life On Board Launched on April 21, 201, Vyond 4Life On Board is a special feed of Vyond4Life Network available exclusively on cruise ships (including Vyond Cruise line). The channel features regular Vyond4Life Network programming. It is also free of outside advertising, and the only commercial blocks are in between shows. Other Ventures Vyond4Life.com Main article: Vyond4Life.com '''Vyond4Life.com is Vyond 4Life Network's main website, which launched on January 8, 2020. Vyond 4Life Network Magazine Main article: Vyond4Life Magazine Vyond4Life Network Magazine was a print magazine that was launched on July 2020;. Vyond4Life Network'' Magazine'' incorporated informative non-fiction pieces, humor (including pranks and parodical pieces), interviews, recipes, and a comic book section in the center of each issue featuring original comics by leading underground cartoonists as well as strips about popular Vyond 4Life Network shows. Vyond 4Life Radio Vyond 4Life Radio was a radio network that launched on September 27, 2020, in a partnership between both the network and iHeartMedia (then called Clear Channel Communications), which distributed the network mainly via its iHeartRadio web platform and mobile app. Its programming was also streamed via the Vyond4Life.com website and on New York City radio station WHTZ as a secondary HD channel. Vyond 4Life Radio focused on Top 40 and pop music, along with celebrity interview features. In addition to regular on-air DJs, Vyond 4Life Radio also occasionally featured guest DJ stints by popular artists as well as stars from Vyond 4Life Network's series. Vyond 4Life Land DVD and Blu Ray Releases International The channel opened worldwide everywhere all around the world on April 5, 2020 alongside the American version including UK and Australia. Trivia * The channel is commerical free and does not have commericals. Category:Television networks